You Rock My World
by guerrero
Summary: The boys are bored so they decide to play hockey out in the rain. What could possibly go wrong...or right?
1. Chapter 1

**I love these guys! Their funny and talented. I think I better say thank you to Riley Jameson Diamond for being my Beta, you're awesome. And I really need to thank OogieBoogieBloo for the motivation and for telling me to post.**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this. **

"Wahoo!" Carlos yelled, flipping into the pool barely missing Kendall when he hit the water. When he surfaced, Kendall dunked him under again. "You almost hit me!" He said smiling.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had been inside most of the morning because of the rain. There was only so much four boys stuck in an apartment could do until they got bored. After James had asked Mama Knight for what felt like the millionth time what they could do that didn't include jobs, she kicked all four of them out of 2J. Threatening that if they were back before 4 o'clock in the afternoon then something bad would happen.

The boys, seeing the sternness in her face, bolted. As soon as they hit the lobby, Mr Bitters was there.

"It's raining outside!" He screamed, pointing outside. "That means that you boys are not allowed inside the lobby!"

Carlos's eyes widened. "But...but it's raining outside." His lips quivered, almost like he was going to burst into tears.

"Exactly. You boys will cause havoc in here and I will end up sending you out anyway. So I am saving me the trouble. OUT!" Bitters pointed towards the door.

"Who would have thought swimming out in the rain could be so much fun." Logan stated, floating on his back in the pool.

After Bitters had yelled at them, James decided that they should go swimming.

"But it's raining outside." Logan didn't want to swim in the rain.

"We are going to get wet if we swim and we are going to get wet when we go outside. So if we do both, then we will only be getting wet once." James replied, sounding smart.

"The only annoying thing is that the rain keeps getting in my eyes so I can't see much." Logan said, standing up in the pool.

The boys' had been in the pool swimming and having fun for the last hour and were getting bored.

"We've plated Marco Polo, Kendall can hold his breath under the water fot the longest. Although, I'm sure he cheated." James said looking at Kendall. Kendall smiled and James splashed water at him before continuing.

"Logan won the floating contest, because none of us can really float. Carlos can sink so I guess he won that one."

Carlos fist pumps the air and James heard a 'yuss' come from his mouth and chuckled.

"That's not something to be proud of 'Litos." Logan looked at his friend, his crooked grin appearing.

"Hey! It's the only thing I won so I'm claiming it," Carlos said defensively.

"You do have Helmet on and that would have helped you sink. So I reckon if you take Helmet off, we do this again and_"

"NO!" Carlos interrupted Kendall. :We've done it and I won. So we are not going to redo it just to make you happy Kendall.

Carlos knew he wasn't good at many things, so to have won something that they did today make him happy then he wasn't letting Kendall take his winning title away.

Logan laughed and dunked Carlos under water while James continued. "I won the_"

"ENOUGH!"

Logan and James looked at Kendall, surprised at their friends outburst. Carlos, resurfacing to find everyone quiet and looking at Kendall, looked at Kendall also.

"We are bored of swimming right?"

The boys' nodded to each other before Kendall continued.

"We've been swimming for a while, we are not allowed in the lobby. Why don;t we play some hockey?" Grinning, Kendall looked at his band mates.

"But we're not allowed inside," Carlos stated.

James looked confused. "It's raining."

Logan had a feeling he knew where his friend was heading with this and muted about getting new friends.

Kendall heard all and laughed. "Yes Carlos, we are not allowed inside. So why not play outside." Kendall said, looking at James saying the last part. "We've played outside before James remember? It's a whole lot more fun."

James grinned, remembering.

Kendall turned to Logan. "Logan, if you got new friends then you wouldn't have near as much fun as you would with us."

"But where would we play?" Carlos asked with a big grin on his face.

"The car park."

"But that has lots of cars."

"Not on a rainy day," Logan looked at Kendall, silently telling him that he's in with his plan, and continued. "Everyone goes shopping when it rains guys, so the carpark is mostly free of cars. But no one better get hurt." Logan pointed to Kendall.

"So what do you guys say? Hockey?" Kendall asked.

"I'm in."

"I'm in."

"..."

"Logan?"

"I guess I'm in. Gotta keep the teams even."

"WAHOO! Hockey in the rain!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

"But there is one problem," Logan looked at the others. "It's not four yet."

They all knew what he meant. They weren't allowed back in 2J until four or something bad will happen.

"Well." James said, holding up his hand with his index finger pointing upwards like he had an idea. "We will just have to be real sneaky like and not let Mamma Knight see us then."

"But mom knows and sees everything," Kendall stated.

"Camille!" Logan had an idea. "We can get Camille to distract her while we sneak in and get our gear."

"Yeah!" The guys high-fived each other, lifted themselves out of the pool, and headed inside to find Camille grabbing their towels, that had been thrown under cover to keep dry, on the way passed.

"Out of the lobby!" Was the first thing they heard when they walked through the lobby door. The boys' looked up to see Mr Bitters storming towards them with an annoyed look on his face. "You trouble makers know that you are not_"

Kendall held up both hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can't get to our apartment unless we go through here. We are going straight there."

The boys took off to find Camille before Bitters could do or say anything more.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thank you for reading this. It's been a pretty hectic week and this week will be worse. But oh well, that's my own fault :)**

**Just to let you know, I live in New Zealand. I don't know much about other countries way of doing things. I have a little idea of some things but not others. So I apologize in advance if you get a little confused but I will try and keep it understandable.**

**Enjoy!**

"So you want me to go to Mrs Knight and distract her so you guys can get your hockey gear?" Camille stood with her arms folded, leaning against the door to her apartment.

The band members had found Camille and were now in the process of convincing her to do this for them. With huge grins on their faces, they nodded their heads enthusiastically.  
>Camille shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I could do this," and walked off towards 2J.<p>

Putting down her rolling pin, Jennifer Knight dusted off her hands on her apron and went to see who was knocking at her door.  
>"Camille, what a lovely surp_"<p>

She was interrupted by Camille barging through her door – lightly grabbing her wrist on the way past and dragging her to the table.  
>"Get under the table! Quick!"<p>

Down on her hands and knees, Jen watched her sons' friend rush over to the curtains and close them. She now noticed that Camille was dressed in a space suit and was only missing her space helmet. Shaking her head she started to rise. "Camille honey, I need_"

"No, no, no Mrs Knight." Camille hurried back to her, pushed her down under the table, and followed behind. "The aliens are coming for you. I saw them. They've been searching for the last hour. Carlos was taken first. Then James, then Logan, and they just beamed Kendall up 10 minutes ago I heard them say you were next. You can't go Mrs K! You can't! Katie needs you." Camille finished with a pleading look on her face.

Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking that the best thing is to just go along with it until Camille finished. _She must be practicing for a new role _she thought.

While this was going on, the boys' quietly snuck into their apartment by the door that had been left open – thank you Camille – and made their was over to Swirly without being noticed.

"How are we going to get up? I don't do quiet very well." Whispered Carlos.

Kendall thought for a moment. "You two stand guard." He said, pointing to James and Carlos. "Don't let mom see you. Or hear you." He said as an after thought. Logan and I will get all the gear we need." Logan nodded to him.

With that said, Carlos and James both turned around and crouched low to the ground. Kendall first, with Logan following him, climbed up Swirly as quickly as he could without slipping.

Once at the top of the slide, Kendall kept low and waited for Logan. "You go into yours and James's room and I'll go into mine and Carlos's, then we will meet back here."  
>Logan nodded as he creaped out of Swirly and crawled to his room.<p>

At the base of the giant yellow slide, James and Carlos had found a pot plant to hide behind. "I recon," Carlos whispered to James. "If real life had music playing in the background all the time, then right now we would here 'dan dan dadan, dan dan dadan"  
>"Shhhh." James had his finger up against his lips and was shhhhhing Carlos from singing the Mission Impossible theme song. "We're meant to be watching mamma Knight and making sure she doesn't see us. Not singing songs. Here, put this on."<p>

James handed Carlos a bush hat. Taking off Helmet, Carlos places it down beside him and put on his new hat.

"Now Mamma Knight wont see us." Carlos was grinning.

James rolled his eyes and turned his head back to keep an eye on Mamma K and Camille.

Logan was at the top of Swirly waiting for Kendall, who was crawling towards him. _That was the easy part. Now we have to get our gear down without making any noise._  
>"I'll go first then you follow." He told Kendall.<br>Not waiting for a response, Logan climbed into Swirly. Holding both his and James's hockey sticks in one hand and their helmets in the other, he slid slowly down. Praying that Mamma Knight wont hear them.

Reaching the end of the yellow swirl, he had to laugh at what he saw. James was looking at both females. That was fine. What was making him laugh was the person next to him. There was Carlos, crouched behind a pot plant. He had a bush hat on and he was bopping his head up and down like he was listening to music. But when Logan looked closer, there were no headphones in his ears and he sure couldn't hear any music. _Only Carlos _Logan thought to himself as he climbed out of Swirly to let Kendall slide down.

James heard a noise and turned. Kendall was coming feet first out of the slide and stood up holding his and Carlos's hockey gear. Tapping Carlos on the shoulder, he pointed towards the door, indicating that it was time to leave.

Carlos nodded and creaped to the door, forgetting that he still had his bush hat on. Logan, still laughing quietly, motioned for James to pick up Carlos's helmet, since both he and Kendall had their hands full, and followed Carlos.

As the door closed quietly behind them, they let out a sigh of relief.  
>"What the heck were you listening to Carlos?" Logan asked his crazy friend, giving James his hockey gear while Kendall gave Carlos his.<br>"Don't ask," James replied before Carlos could.  
>Carlos shrugged his shoulders and then an idea came to him. "Last one to the car park is a Logan!"<p>

Carlos pushed passed James, who was in his way and headed for the stairs. The others were quick to follow.

Just as the apartment door closed, Camille got up from under the table, frying pan still in hand from when she bravely journeyed to the kitchen to find a weapon to fight off any ailens that happened to find them.

"Well, I can't hear them any more so I guess they've stopped searching for you." Camille walked over to the kitchen and put the frying pan back where it belonged. "Any who. I'll be off. I'm sure Kendall and the others will be just fine."

Jennifer Knight crawled out from under the table, stood up, and dusted her hands and knees.  
>"Camille," she said, looking at the girl.<p>

Camille stopped at the door and turned around.

"Tell my boys to be careful playing hockey. The last thing we want is for one of them to get hurt."

Camille looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mom sweetie. I know everything." Smiling, Jennifer went back to her cooking while Camille walked out of the apartment in awe.

_No. I am not going to loose!_ Carlos thought to himself. James had passed him at the top of the stairs and he could feel the other two right behind him.  
>Halfway down the stairs, Carlos put on a burst of speed and pushed passed James. Hockey gear and all.<p>

Later, James wondered why it was Carlos that had passed him if he was only coming second. But right now, only one word was going through his head.

"CARLOS!"

Reaching out, he tried to grab onto anything of Carlos. But had no luck. The boys stared in horror as Carlos tumbled down the rest of the stairs, landing in a motionless heap at the bottom.

**Ooooo! Is Carlos alright?**

**Well, I'm going to leave it at that. I have study that needs to get done. Please review, they motivate me to write more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Morning, Afternoon, Night. Wherever you all are. It's Sunday night here at the moment and I thought I would be nice and end this week by letting you know what happened to Carlos :)**

**Please enjoy**

"Carlos!" Logan ran quickly, but carefully, towards his helmet-less friend. Landing on his knees next to Carlos, Logan noticed that his eyes were closed.  
>"Carlos buddy, wake up."<br>He swept his hands behind his friends head and felt something sticky. Pulling them back his suspicions were confirmed. Carlos was bleeding from his head.

Without looking up, he asked Kendall, who had come down the same time as Logan, to call 911. Knowing that James was still on the stairwell staring at the scene below. _He'll snap out of it shortly _he thought.

"Yeah, can we have an ambulance at Palmwoods."

Logan heard Kendall give the address and explain what had happened, while he thought about what he had to do.  
><em>Let's see. ABC. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. Is his airway clear? <em>Logan could see his friends chest rise and fall, so he bent down and put his check next to Carlos's mouth. _Good. I can feel air so his airway is clear and he is breathing. Now circulation._Sitting back up, he placed his first and second fingers on Carlos's neck and searched for the pulse. Finding it, Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed a little.

"Ambulance is on it's way Logan." Kendall knelt down next to him. "What can I do?"

"Can you go to the front door and wait for them? And tell Mr Bitters if he's around. Thanks Kendall."

Watching Kendall leave, Logan felt a presences behind him.

"Is he gonna be okay Logie?"

James had made it down the stairs. By the sound of it, Logan knew he was upset.

"Yeah bud. He's just hit his head." Logan reassured his friend. "Can I get you to help move some of the hockey gear from around him? So when the paramedics come, it will be easier for them to work. But don't move Carlos. We don't want him to move his neck "

Logan and Kendall hadn't dropped their stuff on the stairs like James had. They had brought it all down with them.

James nodded and got to work. Firstly moving Logan's and Kendall's gear, then retrieving Carlos's hockey stick, he put them all with his.

"It's all my fault," James muttered to himself.

"What?" Logan didn't hear what he said.

"If it wasn't for me, Carlos wouldn't be so badly hurt. I gave him the bush hat. He took off his helmet so he could wear it. He didn't put his helmet back on."

"James, listen to me." Logan could tell James was extremely upset by this. "This is not you're fault. He was the one that started the race. He pushed passed you on the stairs. If it's anyone's fault, it's his okay?"

Just then, Mr Bitters barged through the door. "What's this I hear about Carlos?" Stopping in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him.

Logan gave James a 'this isn't over' look before looking at Mr Bitters.  
>"Can you get me a wet towel or something to try stop this bleeding and then tell Mamma Knight what's going on." Logan needed Mr Bitters out of the way before he got annoying.<p>

"There's a first aid kit behind my desk. I'll get that."

Just after the door closed on Mr Bitters, Kendall opened it again for the paramedics, one male and one female, to walk through.

"Hi, I'm Tony and this is Mac." Logan heard the male paramedic say.

"I'm Logan, James, and you met Kendall." He said, moving his head in the direction of the others. "And this is Carlos. He fell down the stairs."

Logan watched as Mac set down a large, green bag she was carrying and kneel down beside him. She placed her first two fingers on Carlos's neck and repeated Logan's actions from before by kneeling down to check for breathing. After 10 seconds, she rose and went to sit at the top of Carlos's head. Putting her hands on the sides of his head and neck to stabilize it she asked "Can I have a collar Tony?"

Tony, one step ahead of her, had already opened the green bag, pulled out a collar, and set it to size. Moving over to Mac, Tony placed one end of the collar on Carlos's neck, slid the other end under his neck, and secured it in place.

"Logie, what are they doing?"

Logan stopped watching what was happening and turned to find James, in tears, staring at Carlos. Logan stood up and walked over to his upset friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Logan lead James over to the stairs and sat him down.

Sitting down next to him, he moved his hand from James's shoulder and gave him a sideways hug. "They're just making sure he doesn't wreck his neck. That is to stop his neck from moving when they move him and when he wakes up." Logan kept it simple to make sure James understood.

As they sat there. Logan with his arm around James and James leaning in on Logan for comfort. They watched as Mac and Tony – getting Kendall to help roll Carlos onto a backboard? Logan thinks that's what he heard Tony call it – lift Carlos onto the stretcher, while he was still an the backboard, strap him in and start to wheel him towards the ambulance.

Kendall turned and faced Logan, about to ask if he wanted to go with them, but saw James leaning on him with Logan's arm around him. Smiling to himself he pointed to himself and mouthed 'I'll go with them and you follow when you're ready.' He waited until Logan nodded that he understood before he ran to catch up with the others.

**I hope you liked it. Please Review if you feel like it.**

**On March 3rd we're meant to (well not meant to but it would be good to) write a story (one chapter) about bullying, so people that read the BTR Archive knows that we are against bullying.**

**Are you up to it? I know I am. I Hate bullying with a capital H. So, I will see all of you guys on March 3rd. I recon, if I'm real busy studying for two courses and still manage to write a story on bullying, then I think you can too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, another chapter! I thought I had better say another thank you to R**iley Jameson Diamon. Without you I'm pretty sure my stories would be terribly written. Thanks :)****

**Please enjoy :)**

Everything hurt. His head especially. That was the first thing Carlos realized as he slowly came round. Lifting up his right arm to place on his head, he let out a moan when he found his arm would only go so far until it couldn't go any further. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.  
><em>Agh, I feel sick <em>he thought, trying to roll over onto his side to be in a more comfortable position than lying on his back.

Finding he could barely move, he tried opening his eyes. One go at this had him moaning again because of the bright light. Carlos could still hear voices and now was making out some of what was being said.

"Carlos...an ambulance...your neck...stairs."

He didn't recognize that voice.

Opening his eyes again, he found the light wasn't as bad but everything was blurry. He could make out a figure above him.  
>"I feel sick." He tried saying but sounded more like a murmur than actual words.<br>"Carlos, do you want to be sick?" He heard the figure above him ask.  
>"Jus' 'eel 'ike it. Wa' 'appen?"<br>"You fell down some stairs buddy, and hit your head."  
>He recognized the voice but couldn't place it. "'oo 'at?"<p>

Kendall's eyes widened, hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was. _He better not have amnesia _Kendall thought as he answered his friend.

"It's Kendall. Do you remember me?"

"'at's 'ight. I 'member now. Wha' 'appen' 'ndall?

Kendall looked at Mac in alarm. _Didn't I just tell him!_  
>Mac answered Carlos this time. "You hit your head Carlos. What do you remember?" Looking at Kendall, Mac mouthed 'concussion'.<br>Kendall relaxed a little, leaned back in his seat and listened to Carlos and Mac.

"Not muc'. Soming 'bout 'ockey. Who you?"

"I'm Mac. You're in my ambulance."

"You're pretty. My head hurts."

"You hit your head Carlos."

"I feel sick. Why can't I move?"

"Carlos, no moving okay? You may have hurt your neck when you fell and we don't want to hurt it anymore."

"When did I fall? You're pretty. How old are you? Are you a doctor? Logan wants to be a doctor. You should meet him."

Kendall had to laugh at that one. Carlos was right. Mac was pretty, she was young too. Around their age. Eighteen. _What is someone our age doing on an ambulance? Don't they have to train first or something? _She was small, not just short but...petite, and had dark, brown hair that was tied up in a bun. Kendall liked her. She had that like-able feeling around her, and with that smile on her face that has been there since she walked through the door, Kendall had a gut feeling that she was a kind and caring person.

"Well Carlos, it looks as thought our trip together is over." Mac said.  
>Kendall looked out the side window and found he was looking through the glass doors to the Emergency Department.<p>

"Why? Where are we?" Carlos asked.

"Hospital. You need to get that head and neck checked out." Mac replied as the rear doors were opened up from the outside by Tony.

"Well boys', this is as far as I go. I'll drop you off inside and be on my way." Pulling the stretcher that Carlos was on out, Tony looked at Carlos. With a smile on his face he told the boy, "and don't you go telling Mac here that she should be a doctor got it? She's good right where she is."

Carlos, about to nod, was stopped by Mac putting her hand on his forehead. "No moving Carlos. Don't worry Tony, doctors have to study for like forever and honestly, what better way to pick up a guy than from the bottom of a stairwell?" She winked at Carlos. "We have way more fun than doctors."

"Don't tell Logan that." Carlos said as they wheeled him into ED. "Why are we here?"

"You hit your head bud." Tony came and stood near him as Mac explained to the ED nurse what happened to Carlos.

"Is that why my head hurts?"

Tony nodded as the nurse came over from speaking to Mac.  
>"Hello Carlos, my name is Kate. I here you fell down some stairs. Can you tell me what hurts?"<p>

"My head hurts real bad and I fell like being sick." Carlos answered, frowning.

"Does you neck hurt Carlos?" Kate asked, looking down at him.

"Nope, but I can't move it so I'm not really sure."

"We immobilized it for precautionary measures." Tony told Kate.

Nodding, Kate asked "one last question Carlos, are you allergic to anything?"

"I don't think so...Kendall?" Carlos turned his eyes towards Kendall because he still couldn't move his head.

"Na buddy. You're not allergic to anything." Kendall patted Carlos on the leg.

Kate smiled at the two friends in front of her. "Okay then. T4 is free." She told Mac and Tony. "I'll just open the doors for you"

Tony moved behind the stretcher and began pushing it forward and Mac picked up their paperwork from the desk and then grabbed a hold of the front of the stretcher to turn it when necessary. Walking forward, passing the double doors that opened when Kate pushed the button behind the desk, they headed forward.

"Sorry, would you be able to fill out this form." Kendall was stopped from following the others through the doors by Kate, holding a yellow clip board with some forms on it.

"Um..but...can..." Kendall, looking back and forth between them, was stuck between following his friend and filling out the forms.

Placing the clip board into his hand, Kate had another hand on his shoulder. "You can fill it out while you are with him sweety. You don't have to do it here."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you." Taking the forms, he went after his friend. Barely passing through the doors as the were closing.

"All right Carlos, we'll be off now." Mac told the two boys. Carlos had been moved from the stretcher onto the hospital bed in T4. Tony had taken the stretcher back to the ambulance while Mac finished off the paperwork.  
>"I don't usually say 'I'll see you later' because I don't want to see patients again unless it's in passing. But I have a feeling I will be seeing you both again." Smiling, Mac waved good bye.<p>

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Kendall muttered. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Don't worry buddy, just thinking.

"Okay. Why does my head hurt?"

**Well, there you go. Another chapter to end the day. **

**I've got lectures all day tomorrow, I'm on shift (ambulance shift - once every two weeks because I am studying as well) tomorrow night, and lectures all day Wednesday. So, I'm off to bed now and I'm hoping it's quiet tomorrow night. **

**I hope you all have a good week this week and I will see you all this time (ish) next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say, I am really enjoying writing this story. I get really excited when Sunday night comes around and I post the next chapter :) There's something exciting about posting the next chapter.**

**Here we go. Another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

As Logan and James walked through the door to Carlos's room, they both smiled at what they saw. Carlos was curled up, lying on his right side with his left arm stretched out in front of him. Kendall was sitting on a chair next to Carlos but had the top half of his body lying on the bed with Carlos's hand in his. Both boys' were asleep.

**"**We weren't even that far behind them." James whispered, amazed. "How could they fall asleep already.

Logan looked at James in disbelief. "Two hours is a pretty long time, James. We talked for a while and then went to inform Mama Knight what had happened. She wasn't pleased with that. But I'm glad we managed to convince her to stay home and we would call if things were serious."

James watched as Logan picked up the chart at the end of the bed Carlos was on and began reading it. **  
><strong>**"**What does it say? Is he alright?"

Logan looked up at his friend before looking back down at the chart in his hand. **  
><strong>**"**It basically just saying that Carlos has a concussion, everything else is normal. The neck brace they put on before was just a precaution. They x-rayed his neck just after he came in and it was fine. It does say that they will keep him in here overnight for observation, so we will have to tell Mama K that...and I suppose that one of us will have to stay here as well." 

Even though Carlos was eighteen and had been in hospitals more than the others, he was only there for a few hours. Only a couple of times he had to stay overnight, and he hated it. So the boys now took turns whenever Carlos stayed over.

Placing the chart back on the end of his friends bed, Logan made his way to the head. Shaking Carlos on his shoulder. "Wake up buddy. You can't sleep. Come on Carlos."

**"**Mmmmm."

Carlos tried to push him away and rolled over, but Logan wouldn't have any of it.

**"**No buddy. Wake up." He said a little more forcefully. "I'll get the nurse."

**"'**m waking." Carlos said opening his eyes slowly.

Kendall was sitting up, awake at this point, with a guilty look on his face. "Darn it. Sorry Carlos, I was meant to keep you from falling asleep. I don't no what happened. I'm glad you came in Logan."

**"**Don't worry Kendall," Logan reassured his friend. "If it wasn't me then the nurse would have came in and woken him."

**"**Why'd you wake me?" Carlos asked sleepily.

Walking over to Carlos, James asked "are you alright Carlos?"**  
><strong>Kendall could see that James was still shaken by the accident but was doing well to hide it, so stood up and gave him his chair. James took it and sat down, simultaneously grabbing hold of Carlos's hand. He wasn't going to let go in a hurry.

**"**Just my head hurts, 'specially when I move it. Why did you wake me?" He asked again.**  
><strong>**"**You have a concussion Carlos." Logan answered. "We have to wake you up every now and then. What do you remember?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**All I remember is going to bed last night. I remember Kendall telling me that I fell down some steps but I don't remember that. Is that bad?" His eyes were watery as he looked at Logan.

**"**Na buddy." He patted Carlos's knee. "It happens to a lot of people."

**"**When can I go home?" Carlos asked. "I want my own bed."

**"**Sorry mate. You get to stay overnight tonight."

The boys' all looked up. There standing at the door was a nurse wearing pink scrubs. She looked like she was in her late twenty's. Walking in she spoke with an Australian accent. "I just came in to see if you were sleeping Carlos but from the looks of it your mates are taking care of that."

_No! I don't want to stay here. Hospitals are scary. People die here, I don't want to die! _Carlos was beginning to become upset from the information that the nurse had told him. _I don't even know her name and she's telling me that I have to stay here and die. _**"**I don't want to die!" Carlos attempted to climb out of bed but was held down by James who had noticed how restless Carlos was getting.

**"**Buddy, you're not going to die. Who said that?" James asked, gently pressing down on his friends shoulder. 

**"**She did." He pointed to the nurse. "She said that I have to stay here and die."**  
><strong>Carlos was in tears now**  
><strong>**"**Carlos buddy listen to me." James was now holding Carlos with a hand on each side of his face to make him look at him. "You are not going to die you hear me." He said sternly.

**"**But..." Carlos's eyes went back and forwards between James and the nurse.

**"**No Carlos, she didn't say."**  
><strong>**"**Well, she meant it though." Carlos stated.

**"**Carlos, I wont let you die." James said, still holding onto Carlos's face. "I will stay here until it is time to go home okay?"

Carlos nodded slowly, tears still in his eyes. "Promise?" 

**"**Pinky promise." James let go of Carlos's face and held up his pinky finger.

Carlos smiled and held up his own, wrapping it around James's, they shook.

**"**Well, I think I might leave. Just push the bell if you need anything but I will be back in an hour or so to see how you are doing." The nurse hurriedly left before she could cause anymore trouble.

**"**I think you scared her Carlos." Kendall said, laughing.**  
><strong>**"**Woops." Carlos relaxed back down in his bed, tired out. "'m 'leepy."**  
><strong>**"**Go back to sleep buddy, I'll be here." James said, but Carlos was already sleeping.

**"**You sure you want to stay? I don't mind staying." Logan said.**  
><strong>**"**Na, I'm good. Besides, I pinky promised him. That's unbreakable."

**"**But you have no spare clothes." Logan stated**  
><strong>**"**Please don't remind me." James pleaded. "I've already thought about that. Even though James Diamond is never seen in the same clothes two day's in a row, I think Carlos is slightly more important than that. But only just. And I will never admit to it if you ever mention it! Got it?" He looked at his two friends sternly, making sure that they understood.

Logan and Kendall held up their hands in defeat. "We got it, we got it."**  
><strong>Logan looked at Kendall, "well, we may as well go then. We'll tell Momma K whats going to happen. You can text us when he's being discharged and we can come and pick you both up. It shouldn't be until tomorrow but if they say he can leave sometime tonight then my phone will still be on. I will still get your text."

**"**Thanks Logan." James said, getting comfortable in his chair. He had a feeling that it would be a long night.

**"**See ya later buddy." Kendall pattered James on the shoulder and Logan gave him a goodbye nod before they both left.

_Well buddy, while you are sleeping, I may as well check out the nurses around here. _James smiled as he left the room.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) They make me excited.**

**I've got a report due and an exam this week, so I'm freaking out. Well, more the exam. I've handed the report to a few people who get A's in all the things they write and they say it's alright. I just have to set it out properly. The examis going to be a bit harder. It's on Human Science. But I'll let you know how I get on. :)**

**Have a good night (or day).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, another week, another chapter. Thank you to all of you who are reading this. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Can we go! Can we go!"**  
><strong>Carlos was almost bouncing off the hospital room walls ready to leave.

After a night of being woken up every two hours, both him and James were sick of the whole ward. James had flirted with all of the younger nurses once he had decided that Carlos was actually going to be okay. But unfortunately for him, none of them took him seriously.

**"**You have signed all of the discharge forms, so we just have to wait for Logan and Kendall to arrive 'los. Palmwoods is too far away to walk. My hair will get all messed up." James said, running his lucky comb through his hair for the millionth time that morning. "Kendall texted me ten minutes ago that they would be leaving soon so we still have a bit of time to waste I think."

Carlos was sitting up on the side of his bed with his legs swinging backwards and forwards over the edge while James was sitting in the chair that he had slept in that night.

**"**James, your hair looks fine."

**"**Fine! Fine you say!"**  
><strong>Carlos cringed slightly and James yelled a bit too loud but James didn't notice.**  
><strong>**"**I spent the night in hospital sitting up in a chair. My hair is not fine! The air in this place is terrible for my hair. I forgot my Cuda products so I can't use any of them! So my hair is not fine!"

Carlos moaned. "Too loud. Shhh." **  
><strong>Gripping his head, he slowly lowered himself down so he was lying on his bed but still had his legs over the edge of the bed.

**"**Oooo, sorry Carlos." James whispered. He stopped combing his hair and moved over to see if his friend was okay.

**"**It's alright. Just not so loud. Head still hurts."

**"**So, ready to go ho_, Carlos, you okay?"

**"**Yip, fine." Carlos looked up and found Logan and Kendall standing at the foot of his bed looking slightly worried. "Yeah buddy," James patted him on the shoulder. "It's time to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I'm home!" Carlos yelled, jumping out of the car excitedly. Forgetting for a moment that loud noises hurt his head. "Don't ever let me go back Logie. I didn't like that place. They didn't let me sleep." Suddenly deciding he was sleepy, he yawned "I'm going to bed. I'm still tired," and he headed inside without even waiting for a reply from his friends.

**"**Don't worry Logan." James told Logan, who looked like he was ready to follow Carlos, "I'm going to bed for a bit too, so I can make sure he gets to his room alright."

Logan nodded. "I'll wake him up in a few hours."**  
><strong>James took off to catch up to Carlos.

**"**Well, I can tell we're not needed." Kendall huffed, folding his arms across his chest. But Logan could see a small smile across his face so knew he wasn't annoyed.

**"**Excuse me. Um...sorry but would one of you be able to open the door for me?"

Both boys turned around and found a teenage girl struggling to carry a load of bags and two suitcases. Both of them, before she could protest, quickly rushed to help her, grabbing a few bags each leaving her with only one.

**"**Sorry," Kendall said. "But you looked like you were struggling. We have nothing to do, so if you don't mind - can we help?"

**"**Um..." She looked uncertain.

**"**Don't worry." Logan reassured her, giving her his crocked grin. "We live here, so if anything goes missing you know where we like."

Kendall laughed and the girl broke out in a smile.**  
><strong>**"**Sure, why not." She said. "I'm Krista. I'm moving in today."**  
><strong>**"**Hi Krista, I'm Logan and this here is Kendall. Nice to meet you. Have you had a tour of Palmwoods yet?"**  
><strong>At Krista's shake of her head he kept going. **  
><strong>**"**Well, we can give you a tour later if you want and introduce you to some of our friends." 

Reaching the entrance, Krista opened the door for them now that she had a hand free. "I'd like that. Thanks."**  
><strong>They all walked through and headed for the elevators. **  
><strong>**"**So where are we heading?" Kendall asked, once they were all inside and the doors had closed.**  
><strong>**"**3B." Krista answered and Kendall pushed the button for the third level.

**"**So Krista, what brings you to Palmwoods?" Logan asked while leaning against the side of the elevator.

**"**I'm an actress. Well, I have been in a few commercials. But we moved here so I could get a better acting job."

**"**Who's we?" Kendall asked.

**"**My sister Kenzie. We moved here from South Dakota to be closer to our brother. He lives over here. We were living with him for a while bet he is about to get married, so we thought we should leave to give them some time alone in their first couple of years." Krista said, smiling.

**"**What about your parents? " Kendall asked. "Where are they? Still in South Dakota?"**  
><strong>**"**Heaven," whispered Krista, looking a bit upset now.**  
><strong>**"**Aw crap, I'm sorry." Kendall said, moving over to Krista to give her a hug.**  
><strong>**"**It's okay," Krista said, accepting his hug. "It happened last year so I'm slowly getting better."

The elevator 'binged' and the doors opened revealing someone standing there waiting.**  
><strong>**"**Kendall! I was hoping you were back. How's Carlos? Good? That's good. I need some help, can you...Oh, hello, I'm Katie."**  
><strong>**"**Hi." Krista said, untangling herself out of Kendall's arms. "I'm Krista."

**"**Sorry baby sister," Kendall said as he and Logan picked up Krista's luggage and walked out of the elevator. "I'm helping Krista move in today. Then we are showing her around. Krista, this is my little sister. If you want to stay out of trouble, hang out with her. She is a master out staying out of it, even though she does cause most of it. So, what did you need me for Katie?"

**"**What you don't know can't hurt you big brother." Katie grinned as she stepped into the elevator. Turning around so she was facing them, she pushed the button for 'ground floor' and said "I'll see you round Krista. I might need you a bit later."**  
><strong>The doors closed before she could explain further.

**'**If she pulls you into any of her schemes, don't admit to anything okay?" Kendall told Krista.

**"**I'm an actress Kendall. I can get out of anything." Grinning, Krista made her way down the corridor towards her apartment.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other before following.**  
><strong>**"**Not another one." Logan muttered. "Katie's bad enough, now we may have two."

**"**Here we are guys." Krista said, opening the door for them. **  
><strong>Kendall walked in first and Logan followed but ended up bumping into Kendall causing both of them to drop the luggage.**  
><strong>**"**What the_" Logan stopped when he saw who Kendall was looking at.

**"**Hi guys." Mac said grinning. "Long time no see."

**Oooo, Mac's back...**

**So, tell me what you think. I like it when people leave me reviews :)**

**I have two weeks practicum and then I am on holiday (well study leave) for four weeks! Yay for me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you OogieBoogieBloo and Riley Jameson Diamond. You both are wonderful!**

Getting over his shock Kendall asked, "What are you doing here?"**  
><strong>**"**Wait, what? You guys have met? How do you know my sister?" Krista asked, with a confused look on her face.**  
><strong>**"**I thought you said Kenzie was your sister." Logan stated, also looking confused. "This is Mac."

**"**I'm Kenzie, well McKenzie but I like Kenzie. Tony calls me Mac just because he can. But he's the only one okay."Kenzie told Logan and Kendall. Looking over to her sister, "Yesterday at work, we came here and picked up their friend. How is he? Is he home yet?"

**"**Yeah, we just got back." Logan said, walking further into the box filled room. "He and James have gone to bed. They didn't get much sleep last night."

**"**So," James said, looking around the room noticing how much better it is compared to their room was when they first moved in. "Are you an actress as well or something else?"

**"**Something else." Kenzie answered, bending down to an opened box to continue unpacking. "I'm here to keep Krista company, and because she wasn't allowed to stay here alone. Apparently you have to be over eighteen."

**"**And you're studying, so you can't really afford to live anywhere else anyway." Krista added.

**"**Wait...you're studying? I thought you worked on the ambulance?" Logan asked.

**"**Aha!" Kenzie suddenly yelled, giving the boys a fright. Kenzie stood up holding onto a hot water jug triumphantly.**  
><strong>**"**Anyone want a cuppa?" She asked, walking over to the sink to fill it up with water. Once the jug was in place and switched on she turned around and answered Logan.**  
><strong>**"**I'm studying to become a paramedic online and I need to do a shift or two on the road every week. So they put me with Tony and Travis. Yesterday, when you saw me, Travis had to back up another crew when we got the call so they just sent Tony and I."

**"**Oh...ookaaay." Logan nodded slowly as he looked at Kendall with a 'what the heck is she on about' look.

**"**Don't worry," Krista laughed. She had noticed the look. "I don't understand either and she's explained it to me heaps. All you do is smile and nod."

Once the water was boiled, Kenzie made them all Hot Chocolates and they sat down wherever was possible. Krista and Logan had made room on the couch for them to sit, Kendall had taken a few boxes off a chair and sat down on that, while Kenzie simply sat down on a box.**  
><strong>_I like these guys. I really hope we become friends with them as well as Carlos and...James was it? _Kenzie thought to herself.**  
><strong>**"**So why are you guys living here at Palmwoods?" She wondered.

**"**We're Big Time Rush." Logan said. "Well half of it anyway. The other half are sleeping."**  
><strong>Everyone laughed before he continued. **  
><strong>**"**We have two albums out."

**"**I think I've heard you guys on the radio. You guys are really good." Kenzie said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

**"**Thanks Kenzie," Kendall smiled. "Are either of you musical?"

**"**Yip." Krista popped the 'p'. "Mom was a music teacher," she said sadly. "So she made all of us learn the piano when we were little. I kept going but Kenzie moved onto the guitar, but you still play the piano every now and then, aye?" She looked at Kenzie.

Kenzie nodded. "Usually when I get bored with everything else."

**"**You play guitar? How long for?" Asked Kendall, very interested.

**"**Eight years. I started when I was ten. I love it. Why? Do you play as well?"

**"**A little. Usually at concerts we sing and dance, but every now and then I'll bring it out."

Krista, sipping her hot drink, slowly tuned them out and smiled. _I'm glad we came here. I haven't seen Kenzie smile like this ever since mom and dad died. It will do her good._

-FLASH BACK-

**"**I know you're younger than her, but I worry about Kenzie." David told his younger sister as Krista was packing up some of her stuff to move. **  
><strong>She was sitting on her bed with a suitcase out and clothes all over the floor, while her brother was standing under the door frame leaning against it. **  
><strong>**"**I'll come around when I can and visit but do you think you can keep an eye on her. She hasn't been the same since mom died."

**"**Don't worry Dave," Krista reassured her big brother. "I've kept my eye on her long before now and I've noticed she hasn't been eating properly, so I'll be watching that a lot more closely."

-END OF FLASH BACK-

**"**Krista? _Krista?"

Krista snapped back and realised Logan was speaking to her.**  
><strong>**"**I'm sorry, what?"

**"**I asked if you wanted to look around Palmwoods now. Kenzie said that the gear we brought up was the last of it."

**"**Please Krista?" Kenzie begged, bouncing her knees up and down. "I'm sick of unpacking. We can do more later."

**"**We've only just started." Krista laughed, knowing all too well that her big sister wouldn't be doing any more unpacking anytime soon. Sighing in defeat she said,"Sure, why not? I think we need a break." _Even though we have just had one, _she thought, laughing inside.

Standing up from where they were sitting, they all rinsed their empty cups and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Man this place is awesome as!" Kenzie was in awe. "They have a swimming pool! I mean, come on, you can't get better than a swimming pool! I am so down here later."

Kendall laughed. "Don't you have boxes to unpack?"

**"**Pfft. I've got plenty of time for that."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**You've got plenty of time for a swim too Kenzie." Krista folded her arms and looked sternly at her sister.

**"**But_"

**"**Nope." Krista shook her head. "We need to unpack first or else we will never get finished.

Kenzie looked down hearted.**  
><strong>Logan laughed. Even though Kenzie was older than Krista, he could tell she wasn't the one in charge.**  
><strong>**"**What are you laughing about." Kenzie pouted, gently pushing Logan on the shoulder. "It's not funny."**  
><strong>Logan pun an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Kenzie. You'll be swimming in no time."**  
><strong>**"**I better be." She said.

**"**Thanks for this guys." Krista was happy that they had been shown around. "But I think we better go back and finish so we can do other things." Looking at Kenzie she shook her head.

**"**No problem." Kendall said. "We'll be around if you need us."

**"**Yeah, and I guess I better go wake Carlos up." Logan took his arm away from Kenzie as they headed back to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking into their apartment, they found Kendall's mom sitting down on the couch, reading.<p>

**"**We're back mom." Kendall told her.

**"**I sort of figured that out when Carlos and James, half asleep, walked in and headed to their rooms without even saying hello." Mrs Knight said, looking up from her book. "Are they alright? I was talking to Carlos's mom this morning telling her that he was coming home today. She wants him to ring her so she can make sure herself."

**"**His head still hurts and he doesn't like loud noises, even though he's usually the one making them." Logan laughed. "I was just going to wake him and get him up, so I guess he can ring his mom now."**  
><strong>Logan climbed up swirly and walked into Carlos's room without knocking. _He's asleep, he won't hear me._**  
><strong>**"**Carlos buddy." Logan shook his friend. "Time to wake up."

No movement.

**"**Come on Carlitos," he shook him a bit harder. "No more sleeping."**  
><strong>**"**Mmmm."**  
><strong>**"**That's it bud, wakey wakey. You have to ring your mom."**  
><strong>**"**Mama?"**  
><strong>**"**Nope, not me. You have to ring her. Come on."

Carlos sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.**  
><strong>**"**Why'd you wake me?" He mumbled, sleepily.**  
><strong>**"**You can't sleep all day 'los."**  
><strong>**"**Did someone say Mama was here?" Carlos swung his legs out of the bed and stood up.

**"**Nope." Logan led him out of the room. "But she wants you to ring her."

**"**I better call her now." Walking off, his stomach rumbled. **  
><strong>Changing his direction, Carlos headed for the kitchen. **  
><strong>**"**Maybe I'll have some food first."

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I will see you all in a week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy.**

"James look!" Carlos stopped James by putting his hand on his chest. "New girls in the pool."

After eating, Carlos talked to his mom to reassure her that he was fine. By then, James was up. **  
><strong>**"**Swim?" He asked James, when he finished talking to his mom.

James nodded, before heading back into his room to get changed. Carlos, already dressed for swimming, waited impatiently.

**"**Don't rush Carlos," Logan warned him from the couch.**  
><strong>**"**Don't worry Loges. We're going in the elevator." James stated, walking out of his room with a towel slung over his shoulder.**  
><strong>Logan nodded his head, satisfied, and turned back to watching T.V.

**"**Let's go Carlos." **  
><strong>James left the apartment with Carlos following behind, grinning.

After walking out of the elevator and being halted by Carlos, James excitedly looked over to where Carlos was staring.**  
><strong>**"**What the_!" James exclaimed. "What's she doing here?"

Carlos looked back and forwards between the girls and James. **  
><strong>**"**Wait, you know them?" Carlos was grinning even more now. "What's their names? Will they like me? Can you introduce me to them? Please, please, please." Carlos was now bouncing up and down excitedly, pulling on James's arm.

**"**Dude! Let go!" James pushed his friend off his arm. Walking over to the pool, he said, "come on Carlos."**  
><strong>He watched that paramedic chick, _what's her name again?_and her friend toss a ball to each other while in the pool. Both smiling and chatting to each other.

Sitting down on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water, James put on his charm. **  
><strong>**"**Hello beautiful ladies."**  
><strong>The lighter haired one of the two, _not the paramedic_, James thought, about to throw the ball, stopped and turned. **  
><strong>**"**Hi," she said, looking at them.

**"**Carlos, good to see you up and about. How are you doing?" The other girl, the paramedic, swam over to the two boys.**  
><strong>After a few seconds, James looked up to see why Carlos hadn't answered and found his friend just standing still with his mouth open.**  
><strong>**"**Carlos?" **  
><strong>Carlos looked down at James and then back at the girl, before crouching down to James's level.

**"**James," he whispered loudly, with a big grin on his face. "She knows my name. The new girl knows my name."**  
><strong>James rolled his eyes as both girls laughed. Of course that was all Carlos thought of.

Answering her for Carlos, James said "Yip, he's fine. Came home this morning. I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name."**  
><strong>**"**It's Kenzie, and this is my little sister Krista. Krista, this is Carlos and um..." Kenzie stopped when she couldn't remember James's name.**  
><strong>**"**Hi, I'm James." James told Krista, in a slightly deeper voice than normal.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>While James talked to Krista, Carlos slid into the pool.**  
><strong>**"**How do you know my name?" He asked Kenzie. Noticing that she was smaller than her sister. Her hair was darker as well. Krista's was brown but Kenzie's was like a black.**  
><strong>**"**I'm training to become a paramedic," she answered. "I came here yesterday when you fell down the stairs. I'm glad you weren't too badly injured." Kenzie smiled, with a slight blush, as she swam out to the center. 

**"**Krista!" She yelled, clapping her hands twice. Krista, seeing her sister in the middle, through her the ball and swam until she was opposite her. **  
><strong>**"**You guys wanna play um...volleyball or something without the net?"**  
><strong>**"**I'm on your team." Carlos swam over to Kenzie. **  
><strong>James stood up and jumped in, more to Krista's side of the pool. "You guys are going down!"

An hour or so in the pool had them all exhausted. **  
><strong>**"**Guys, I need a break." Kenzie said, pooped, as she made her way to the edge of the pool slowly.**  
><strong>**"**You okay?" Krista asked, watching her sister.**  
><strong>**"**Yip," Climbing out of the pool, she stood up. "I'll be back soon," and left.

**"**Where's she going?" James asked as he pulled himself up on the edge and made his way over to a lounger to collapse on.**  
><strong>Krista shrugged her shoulders as Carlos and her joined James. "Probably to get a drink or something."**  
><strong>Flopping down onto the lounger in between her two new friends, Krista put her hands behind her head, closed her eyes, and relaxed. "I could get used to this."**  
><strong>**"**Mmmm, it's great." Carlos replied.

A couple of minutes went by when Krista heard some chatter. Opening one eye, she noticed three girls walking their way, hips swaying as if they were on a catwalk. **  
><strong>Snorting, and then covering it up by coughing when James and Carlos looked at her funnily. Behind the three girls was her sister, mocking them with extra big movements. Hips swaying bigger, arms swinging more intensely, and she had a very impressive serious face.

James and Carlos were in hysterics. The girls, wondering what they were laughing at, turned around and found Kenzie strutting towards them.**  
><strong>Kenzie, realising she had been caught, stopped. **  
><strong>**"**I'm sorry," her hand went up to her mouth with sincere apologies. "But it was just too tempting. I had too. No one walks around like that anymore. Hi, I'm Kenzie." Kenzie was now smiling and she introduced herself.

**"**Are you famous?" The middle one asked.

**"**Nope." She was still smiling.

**"**We're only friends with famous people." She said, turning around and all three strutted off down the 'catwalk'.

**"**Well, not everyone wants to be famous." Kenzie muted, with a frown now on her face.**  
><strong>**"**It's alright Kenzie." Carlos patted the lounger next to him for her to lie on. "If it makes you feel any better, they have only just started talking to us and we've been here for a few years."

Kenzie smiled at Carlos as she sat next to him. **  
><strong>**"**Thanks Carlos. Who were they?"

**"**They're the Jennifers. They won't really speak to you unless you are a someone in this kind of world." Carlos sighed, before continuing. "Sometimes what they say is harsh but they can be nice. And will help us out sometimes if we need something."

Kenzie nodded, closed her eyes and relaxed into the lounger. 

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you take your time to review :)**

**Well, I'm on study leave for two weeks and then two weeks break before classes start again. So I'm excited :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Easter! **

For the next few days, the boys were busy in the studio. Recording new songs and learning better dance moves.**  
><strong>**"**Man, Gustavo's been pushing us hard lately. I think we should talk about a day or two off" Kendall said, as they were on their way home.

**"**Dude, this is Gustavo we're talking about." James stated, running his lucky comb through his already beautiful hair. "I don't think he knows about days off."**  
><strong>Logan let out a small laugh as he drove. **  
><strong>Carlos, probably not even listening, was bouncing his leg up and down.'

**"**Can't you go any faster,Logan?"**  
><strong>**"**I'm going the speed limit Carlos. It's against the law to go faster."**  
><strong>**"**Awww Logan." Carlos moaned. "Just this once, please."

Logan laughed. By the looks of it, if Carlos wasn't in the car then he would be on his knees begging.**  
><strong>**"**Why do you want to get home so bad 'los?" Kendall questioned his friend.

**"**I'm having dinner with Kenzie tonight." Carlos grinned.

James stopped combing his hair and looked at Carlos. "You're going on a date with Kenzie?"

**"**I don't know." Carlos shrugged. "I saw her yesterday once we got home from the studio, and she asked if I wanted to come around for dinner tonight. Is that a date?"

**"**Is her sister going to be there?" James asked, mentally going through Carlos's closet and picking out what he will be wearing tonight. 

**"**I don't know." Carlos said again. "She didn't say, so probably...?"

**"**Tell me exactly what she said." James put his lucky comb back in his pocket and gave all his attention to Carlos. 

**"**I can't remember James." **  
><strong>James gave him the look.**  
><strong>Carlos held up both hands. "Okay, okay. Um...all I remember is that I was down in the lobby getting Fruit Smackers, when Kenzie came up and started talking to me. Then she asked if I was busy tonight. I said no, so she asked if I wanted to come over for dinner. So I said yes." Carlos was grinning from ear to ear. "Then she asked me what I like to eat."

**"**Tell me you didn't say corn dogs." James butted in.

**"**Of course I did. I love corn dogs."

James's palm went to his forehead. "Carlos. Not for a first date."

**"**It's alright though." Carlos said, downheartedly. "She's never had or cooked them before, so I don't think we will be having them tonight."

As Logan parked the BTR Mobile, he asked "What time did she say to go over?"

**"**She said about 7 ish because I told her that we would probably finish late today."

**"**So we only have one hour." James said as he climbed out. "Come on Carlos, we don't have much time."

Once in the apartment, James pushed Carlos towards the bathroom. "Don't come out of there until you are sparkly clean," and headed into Carlos's room to get the clothes he had picked out.

Kendall and Logan followed James and sat on Carlos's bed while James searches his friends closet. **  
><strong>**"**And to think, we didn't even have to help him get a date." Kendall said, impressed. **  
><strong>**"**But then, she was the one that made the first move." Logan pointed out.**  
><strong>**"**I don't care," James pulled out red shirt with black sleeves. "A date is a date."**  
><strong>**"**But are we sure it's a date? Krista could be there. That wouldn't be much of a date." Logan added.**  
><strong>**"**Well, Carlos is good at keeping things interesting, so I guess it wouldn't matter." James said, pulling out a pair of black jeans. "Yip, these will do."

Holding the clothes he had picked out, James walked over to the bathroom, opened the door slightly and threw them in. **  
><strong>**"**Carlos, put these on." James yelled, closing the door.**  
><strong>**"**But I've already got clothes." Carlos yelled back.**  
><strong>**"**Nope, you're not wearing them. You are putting these on. They look better."**  
><strong>**"**But James."**  
><strong>**"**Carlos, I'm an expert at these things, you're not. So you have to listen to me, and I say put those on." James demanded.**  
><strong>James didn't hear anything more. _Good, Carlos must have listened. _

Hearing a knock at the door, Kendall went to open it. **  
><strong>**"**Hi, is Katie here?" Kendall heard Krista ask as the door opened.**  
><strong>**"**Um...yeah. Hey. Come in."**  
><strong>Letting her in Kendall yelled, "Katie!"**  
><strong>A few seconds later, Katie came around the corner. "Hi Krista, how's it going?"**  
><strong>After meeting each other on the day Krista moved in both girls hit it off instantly, hanging out whenever Krista wasn't searching for acting jobs.**  
><strong>**"**Kenzie kicked me out of the apartment. She doesn't want me around when Carlos comes over." Krista smirked.**  
><strong>Katie grinned. "Welcome then. I needed to talk to you anyway." Walking away, Katie started telling Krista about a new plan she had on scamming innocent people.

Walking out of the bathroom, Carlos found a grinning James, Logan, and Kendall.**  
><strong>**"**What?" He asked.**  
><strong>**"**Dude, this is a date."**  
><strong>**"**What! Are you sure? How do you know?" Carlos was now grinning. _Yus! A date with Kenzie! _**  
><strong>**"**Krista just turned up here. Apparently Kenzie kicked her out."

**"**YUS!" Carlos fist pumped the air. 

**"**Dude, you should go over now." Logan said.**  
><strong>**"**No,, he's still got plenty of time." James said.**  
><strong>**"**Yip, he still has plenty of time, but chicks love it when the guy turns up a bit early. It tells them that they won't be left waiting for him."**  
><strong>All the guys looked at Logan in amazement. **  
><strong>**"**What?" Logan asked. "Just because I don't date often doesn't mean I don't know about dating."**  
><strong>**"**Logan's right," Kendall said pushing Carlos towards the door. "You should go over now."

Carlos didn't need any more encouragement. He was out the door like a rocket.

**"**Wait! Carlos!" James reached out an arm to stop him but was too late.**  
><strong>James turned around to face Logan. "What were you thinking?"

Logan looked confused. "I thought you wanted him to go."**  
><strong>**"**I did," James said, throwing his hands up in the air. "But not with Helmet."

**I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Have a safe week people and I will see you all next week :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzie was just sliding the tray of kebabs into the oven when she heard a knock at the door.**  
><strong>_He's early _she thought, looking up at the clock above the kitchen sink. Shutting the oven door, Kenzie wiped her hands on the tea towel hanging off the door.**  
>"<strong>Coming!" 

Walking over to the door, halting in front of a photograph hanging on the wall where she had a quick look at her reflection, she opened it.

On the other side of the door was Carlos. Helmet on his head, _I don't think I've ever seen him without it_. Wearing a bright red shirt with black arm sleeves and dark jeans showing off all the right muscle tone. **  
><strong>_Dayam _Kenzie thought.

"Hi Kenzie," Carlos grinned. **  
><strong>Kenzie, getting over her shock of how good Carlos looked, took a step forward and wrapped her arms around and hugged him. "Hey Carlos." Stepping away, she looked up at him. "Come on in."

Carlos stared at her.**  
>"<strong>What?" She asked with a grin.**  
>"<strong>You're a lot smaller than your sister, you know that?" Kenzie only reached his shoulders.**  
><strong>Kenzie laughed and led him into her apartment. "My brother and sister are tall so I have to be small. Do you want a drink? I've got water, juice, coffee, milo, tea?"

"Juice please." Carlos said, sitting down on the only couch in the room.

When Kenzie went to get the drinks, Carlos had a good look around. The couch Carlos was sitting on wasn't really a good quality one but it was definitely better than the one the boys had when they first moved in. There was a T.V. in the corner and a table and chairs near the kitchen.

Photographs covered the walls. Kenzie and Krista were in a lot of them, along with a guy a bit older than them. _Probably her brother._Carlos thought.**  
><strong>A few of the photos were of her brother with a woman but most of the photos up, were of an older couple, Carlos was guessing her mom and dad.

"How'd you get Bitters to let you hang up all these photos?" Carlos asked Kenzie, as she walked over to him with two glasses in her hands.**  
><strong>Handing him a glass, Kenzie looked around the room. **  
>"<strong>My brother, David, had a little chat to him." Sitting down next to Carlos she chuckled. "Well, it was more like he threatened him, or something."

"Is he the guy in those photos?"

"Yip. The chick with him in some of them is his fiance Stephanie. They're getting married in a few months." Kenzie was grinning. "I get a new sister soon."

"Are the other two your mom and dad?" Carlos took a mouthful of juice and looked up at Kenzie.**  
><strong>Kenzie, looking upset, just nodded. Standing up, she walked to the oven to check the food.

_Crap,_Carlos thought. Standing up he followed her. _Was it something I said?_**  
>"<strong>Aww Kenzie, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"**  
>"<strong>It's alright Carlos." Kenzie said, with her back facing him.

"Oh good," Carlos said, relieved. "For a moment there, I thought I said something wrong. I was..." Carlos stopped when Kenzie turned around and he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. **  
><strong>_What do I do? What do I do? She's crying. I made her cry. Good one Carlos, your first date with her and you make her cry. Um...Um..._Carlos's mind went into overload. Putting his glass down on the bench, he did what he had seen other people do. Rushing up to her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever. 

Kenzie giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm alright Carlos."**  
>"<strong>But you're crying." Carlos didn't let go. He liked where he was at the moment.**  
>"<strong>I just get a bit tearful when my parents are brought up."**  
><strong>Kenzie pushed away and looked up into Carlos's brown eyes.**  
>"<strong>I'm sorry." Carlos apologized again. "What happened?"

Kenzie turned around and reached up for two plates on the shelf above the oven. "They were in a car accident last year and didn't make it. Would you mind getting the cutlery out of that top draw." Kenzie pointed to a drawer under the kitchen bench, "And set the table?"

"Sure." Carlos said, accepting that they had moved on from the topic. "What are we having for dinner?" **  
><strong>After retrieving the cutlery, Carlos snuck behind Kenzie and quietly opened the door to the oven.

"Carlos!" **  
><strong>Carlos, jumping with fright, quickly shut the door and turned around with a guilty look.**  
><strong>Kenzie, grinning, said "It's a surprise. So no peeking."**  
>"<strong>Aww, come on Kenzie. Please?" With his puppy dog eyes, Carlos begged.**  
>"<strong>Oh my gosh! Don't do that." Kenzie playfully nudged Carlos.**  
>"<strong>Do what?" Carlos grinned. **  
>"<strong>Nope. Out. Out of my kitchen while I get dinner ready. You go set the table and sit down." Kenzie shut her eyes as she said it, to hopefully forget the look Carlos was giving her. _Oh my gosh, he looked so cute. _

Peeping through one eye, Kenzie looked to see if Carlos was doing what she had told him to. Smiling, she opened her other eye as she watched him stroll over to the table. Turning around, Kenzie opened the oven door to check if their meal was ready. 

Once Carlos had put the cutlery in the correct places at the table, he sat down and watched his date, _James did say that this was a date, _prepare their meal.**  
><strong>Her dark hair was up in a ponytail. _I wonder how long it is, _he thought to himself, only ever seeing her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a black singlet top with a red cardi over top and navy jeans. With her small and slender body, Carlos thought her style suited her. 

Kenzie walked over with two glasses in her hand. "What are we having?" Carlos asked, hoping to find out what they would be eating. **  
>"<strong>Not telling." Kenzie smiled as she placed the glasses of OJ down on the table and turned back to the kitchen. "I'll just bring our meals and then we'll be good to go."

_I'm so hungry _Carlos thought to himself, picking up a knife and fork and standing them up on end as he waited for Kenzie.**  
><strong>Kenzie came in holding the plates of food up high so he couldn't see. Carlos pouted and Kenzie smiled. **  
>"<strong>I hope you like it." Kenzie placed a plate in front of him and he looked down at it. **  
><strong>There was a small salad on the side. Brown rice in the middle of the plate with three kebabs of some sort on top. But that wasn't what had caught Carlos attention. There, on top of everything, looking really out of place, were two corn dogs. 

Carlos grinned from ear to ear.

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**To all of you who wished me well for my exams, I have passed all of them so far so I am happy about that, so thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, first off I have to say a huge sorry to you all for not posting this eairler. I've sort of been stuck with this chapter. I feel really bad because I always told myself that I wouldn't be one of those people that would post up some chapters and then leave a big gap until the next one. Now I am one of them and I hate it. So I an very, very sorry.**

**It's thanks to OogieBoogieBloo for pretty much telling me to get my a into g (not those exact words but meant the some) and write the next chapter.**

**So I think you should thank her for this chaper.**

**This one's for you OogieBoogieBloo :)**

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"They were halfway through eating their meal. By now Kenzie had found out that Carlos played hockey since forever and had known his best friends that long as well. He likes having fun and really, really loves his corn had learnt that Kenzie plays the guitar and later, after his request, will be playing him a song. Her real name is McKenzie Lee, she was an A grade student, and had diabetes. So he figured that it was well past time to ask her to be his a shocked look on her face, Kenzie put down her glass of OJ that she was about to drink.

**"**You want me to be your girlfriend?"**  
><strong>Carlos nodded his head up and down with a big grin on his face.**  
><strong>**"**Why?"**  
><strong>**"**Because you're pretty and I like you."Kenzie went pink and looked down. "But we've only just met."**  
><strong>**"**Nope," Carlos said. "We meet a few days ago."

**"**No, I didn't mean that." Kenzie shook her head. " It's just that..."Carlos's grin disappeared from his face and he looked down at his half empty plate. "It's alright. I've heard it all before. All you need to say is that you just want to be my friend. Nothing more."

**"**Carlos."

**"**Don't Kenzie. I should have learnt by now that everyone just wants to be my friend, nothing more..."

Kenzie had stopped trying to get his attention by talking to him. With him still mumbling about why no one liked him she pushed her chair back, stood up and walked around to where Carlos was sitting. Reaching down, she cupped her hands around his face, tilted his head towards hers (by now he had stopped talking), leaned down and kissed him on the was annoyed and was about ready to get up and leave when he felt hands on his face and then lips pushing against his. Shocked, Carlos pulled away slightly.

**"**What was that?" He asked.**"**You weren't giving me the chance to talk to you. This was the only way that I thought would shut you up." Kenzie grinned. "I like you Carlos. I don't want to be just friends with you. I would really love to be your girlfriend."

**"**But then why..."Kenzie looked down before answering. **  
><strong>**"**I didn't know if you were for real or not."

**"**What do you mean?" Carlos asked. Their meals forgotten.**  
><strong>Kenzie looked Carlos in the eye. "The last guy I really liked found out and asked me out. I was so excited. But he stood me up on our first date and then he let me know at school the next day that he didn't turn up because I wasn't worth it. I hardly knew him and I didn't want that to happen again."

Turning around, she headed back to her chair. Carlos stood up and reached for her hand. Pulling her back towards him. "I would never do that to you. What he did was mean."

**"**That's what I thought about him to. But he still did."

**"**Kenzie," Carlos made sure she was listening. "I'm pretty sure that if I did something half as mean, the guys would throw me off the roof, leave me for Katie and then hand me over to your brother."Kenzie laughed at that. "Is Katie really that bad?"

Carlos gulped just thinking about it and nodded.**"**Mama brought me up to be better than that. But if you want to, we can get to know each other a bit more first." Carlos let go of Kenzie's arm and watched her take her seat again before he took his.

**"**I'm sorry Carlos. I'm just scared. I don't want it to end up badly." Kenzie said, and not wanting her food to get too cold, she took a mouthful.

**"**That's alright." Carlos was disappointed but since he really liked her, he would do this for her he decided. "If you wanted to take this slow, then why did you kiss me?"

Kenzie thought about it for a bit before answering. "I guess I still, secretly, want to be your girlfriend. I just...you know what, I know you're different than Kev. So I'm gonna say yes. I will be your girlfriend."

Carlos sat up a bit straighter. "Really!" There was a massive grin on his face once again. "You really want to be my girlfriend?"

Kenzie confirmed that by nodding her head.

Carlos pumped his fist through the air and shouted "Yus!"**  
><strong>Calming down he asked. "Who's Kev?"

After telling Carlos that Kev was the guy that had stood her up they finished their meal and then sat and talked on the couch for a bit before Kenzie retrieved her guitar from her room and played a few songs for Carlos with him singing a few of the songs with her. With his singing and her playing, they made a good team.**"**If you ever decide to go solo give me a call." Kenzie told him as she walked him to her door for him to leave.

Carlos looked at her oddly. **  
><strong>Kenzie laughed. "Not me silly. I'm gonna be a paramedic, not a famous guitar player. But I wouldn't mind touring with you." Both Carlos and Kenzie smiled.

**"**So do I get a good night kiss?" Carlos asked.**  
><strong>Kenzie looked as though she was seriously thinking about it while Carlos was basically bouncing up and down waiting. Laughing, Kenzie leaned forward to kiss him on the check but Carlos moved his head at the last minute so the she ended up on his lips.**"**That was sneaky." Kenzie mumbled as they pulled away. Carlos just grinned as he turned around to reach for the door handle. "Ah ah. That was smart. I'm not good at sneaky. I oof."Carlos was cut off as the door suddenly flew open hitting Carlos in the side of his face.

**"**I'm home!" Krista yelled.**  
><strong>Kenzie didn't hear a thing. Everything went quiet around her as she watched her boyfriend be pushed backwards by the door and then crumble to the floor.

**Wooa! I never thought I would have them kissing on the first date lol.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter is pretty much written.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had exams and they're kind of more important than this. Well, I think so anyway. But I do have four weeks off before next semester starts :) YAY! So I have plenty of time to upload more chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

"Oh my gosh! Carlos!" Krista yelled as she watched Carlos fall to the ground. Giving Kenzie an apologize look, she said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

**"**Carlos?" Kenzie knelt down beside her boyfriend.**  
><strong>**"**Mmmm. I'm alright." Carlos mumbled, trying to sit up.**  
><strong>**"**Does anything hurt?" Kenzie asked, letting him rise up himself. Watching to see if anything hurt him or stopped him from moving.

Carlos managed to sit up without any problems. Head in his hands and eyes closed, but otherwise he looked okay.

**"**Carlos?"**  
><strong>Carlos looked up at Kenzie. "Mmmm."**  
><strong>**"**Does your head hurt?"**  
><strong>**"**Mmmm."**  
><strong>**"**Do you know what happened?" Kenzie asked, still watching him.**  
><strong>**"**Did I walk into the door or something? I was leaving and then hit the door."

Kenzie, happy for the moment with his answer, relaxed a little before noticing a trickle of blood running down the side of his neck.**  
><strong>**"**Krista barged through the door while we were saying good bye and hit you. Fortunately, helmet here took most of the force." Kenzie tapped his helmet that was still on his head lightly. "But you're bleeding."

****Carlos brought his hand up to his face as Kenzie asked Krista to retrieve their first aid kit.**"**Where?" He asked.**  
><strong>**"**Let's take off your helmet and we will find out."**  
><strong>Placing the black hockey helmet next to her, Kenzie looked closely.**  
><strong>**"**Just a bit of a scratch Carlos. You'll be fine. It's just under your ear about this long." Kenzie held up her thumb and first finger approximately one inchlong for Carlos to see.

**"**I could have told you that." Carlos said. Placing his hand on the cut to stop the bleeding he winced. **  
><strong>**"**Sore?" Kenzie asked.**  
><strong>Carlos shook his head. "Nope."

**"**Carlos." Kenzie said with a very stern look on her face. "I'll let you hide your pain and stuff to the guys and your other friends. But not me. Okay?"**  
><strong>Carlos looked at her, about to argue but thought better of it when he saw her facial expression.**  
><strong>**"**Okay."**  
><strong>**"**Good." Kenzie had a more happier look on her face again. "Does it hurt?" **  
><strong>**"**Just a little but not really. I'm serious."**  
><strong>Kenzie nodded. "If you want some Aspirin I've got some."**  
><strong>**"**Na, I'm okay at the moment." Then Carlos noticed Krista. "Holy crap! that's the first aid box?" At Krista's nod he continued.**  
><strong>**"**It's huge!"

Krista had come out from the kitchen holding a big, red, plastic, container. **  
><strong>**"**Well," Kenzie shrugged. "I've got to be prepared for anything right." After Kenzie had cleaned the wound and placed a dressing over it, much to Carlos's annoyance, he was ready to leave.**"**I'm really sorry Carlos." Krista apologize. "I didn't think you would be right there."**  
><strong>**"**It's alright Krista." Carlos looked up at her and smiled. "I'm sort of used to it."

****He stood up slowly, with Kenzies help. **  
><strong>**"**I'll walk you to your apartment Carlos." Kenzie told him not letting go of his hand. "I want to make sure you're alright."**  
><strong>Carlos grinned, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You just want to hold my hand."

Krista snickered and Kenzie looked at her. "What?"**  
><strong>**"**Nothing." Krista laughed and walked into the kitchen. "You two kids have fun now. Be back in ten minutes Kenzie."**  
><strong>**"**I'll be back when I darn well please." Kenzie told her sister. **  
><strong>Krista just grinned as she watched both of them leave hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Kendall was on the couch watching The Godfather with his two bandmates when Carlos and Kenzie walked through the door, hand in hand, laughing.<strong><br>****"**No way! You really did that?" Kenzie looked shocked.**  
><strong>Carlos, grinning, nodded his head vigorously. Kenzie, seeing Logan, said. "You actually let him do that? Jump off the roof."**  
><strong>Logan was stopped from answering by James butting in.**  
><strong>**"**So, I see you two had a good night."**  
><strong>Carlos grinned. Bouncing up and down he said "I have a girlfriend."**  
><strong>**"**Yus." James quietly said. He looked up at the roof and a 'Finally' came out of his lips.

**"**What'd you do to your head." Logan asked, not having heard that his younger friend finally had a girlfriend. Standing up from where he was sitting, he walked over to his younger friend. Concern written all over his face.**  
><strong>Carlos placed a hand over the dressing. "Oh yeah."

****Logan looked at Kenzie for an explanation. **  
><strong>**"**We had a slight accident with the door."

******"**Mmm hmm, riiiiight." James winked at the both of them. "You don't have to tell us what you were really doing."**  
><strong>Carlos groaned with embarrassment and Kenzie rolled her eyes before continuing.**  
><strong>**"**Krista opened the door and it hit him pretty hard. He went down but still remembers the whole thing."**  
><strong>**"**Aww buddy," Logan patted him on the shoulder.**  
><strong>**"**I'm fine now." Carlos stated. For the first time, he was uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

**"**He should be alright." Kenzie smiled at Carlos. "But if something happens..."**  
><strong>**"**We'll keep an eye on him Kenzie." Logan reassured his friend. Kenzie nodded at Logan then looked back to Carlos. **  
><strong>**"**I'll see you later. I'm working all day tomorrow."

James piped up again. "Come over for a movie tomorrow night. Krista's over anyway. Katie invited her over."**  
><strong>**"**Sweet! I'll be over after work then." Kenzie smiled. Rising up slightly on her toes, she gave Carlos a quick kiss on his cheek. **  
><strong>**"**Bye Carlos."**  
><strong>She gave a quick wave to the others and then left, shutting the door behind her.

It was quiet for a small minute. Then,**  
><strong>**"**Dude! You have a girlfriend!" James hi-fived his friend. "Way to go!"**  
><strong>Carlos grinned.**  
><strong>**"**Did you kiss her?"**  
><strong>Logan rolled his eyes and went back to his seat on the orange couch.**  
><strong>**"**Twice!" James exclaimed when Carlos held up two of his fingers before sitting down as well.**  
><strong>**"**You kissed her twice?"**  
><strong>**"**Well, once really. The first time she kissed me." **  
><strong>**"**She what?" James was so happy. _My little brothers all grown up and got his first girlfriend._**  
><strong>Carlos grinned.**  
><strong>**"**Dude, I'm happy for you."

**Please review. It would make my day.**


End file.
